


Drunk On A Feeling

by twinksammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think it is, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, True Love, no sexual content though, sam is 13 when they first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinksammy/pseuds/twinksammy
Summary: Sam and Dean's kisses are never the same.





	Drunk On A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song 'Wolves' by Selena Gomez.

Sam and Dean's kisses are never the same.

Dean remembers the fourth of July, 1996, when it was the first time. He can still feel the inexperienced touch of Sam's lips against his, the way Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother's body and swore to never let go. It was fresh, new for the both of them, and filled with excitement.

As life goes on, they change. They can kiss one another lazily, when they are alone in their motel bed on a Sunday morning. It can be sloppy and full of passion and eagerness, possessive as Dean holds Sam in his arms, the way he always does.

It can be sad, as they kiss goodbye when Sam leaves for Stanford. Their lips touch for the last time in a long time, with the bitter taste of tears, and then Dean watches as Sam goes away.

Their kiss can be full of anger, regret, and pure joy of being able to hold each other once again. Sometimes it's full of laughter and giggles, the aftertaste of whiskey, pancakes or blood. It's rushed and it's slow, a slow dance of their lips and tongues, it's the way they grieve and try to comfort each other through the touch of warm bodies together. It's usual and always different, never the same, and a new experience each and every time. 

But Sam can tell it's always loving, warming, and Dean knows that the feelings behind those kisses will never change. As he holds Sam in his arms, they kiss, love, and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
